


The mock trial fic nobody asked for

by Avacado05



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU-modern day/everyone's alive, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Mock Trial, also Reggie is really smart ok, i hate tagging and it's one am, nerds rule fight me, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacado05/pseuds/Avacado05
Summary: Willie convinces the whole gang to join Mock Trial, shenanigans will ensue because Mock Trial is weirdly entertaining. That's basically all I've got so far, but hopefully it'll go somewhere!(Also I headcanon all the characters as LGBTQ+ but (so far) it's not explicit.) (Rated teen for language)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 14





	The mock trial fic nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> I spend far too many hours a week in Mock and also a ridiculous amount of time thinking about jatp so this was basically inevitable. I hope y'all enjoy! (no beta so I apologize for any errors)

“So you know how you said you wish we could spend more time together?” Willie said by way of greeting.

“I do recall saying something like that, yeah. Why?” Alex said, turning away from his locker to face his boyfriend.

Willie looked at Alex through his lashes and Alex knew he was about to be forced into doing something.

“Well . . . the Mock Trial team is short a few members and we-- _ I _ was kinda hoping you’d maybe be willing to join. And also maybe some of your friends.”

“You want me to join the Mock Trial team?” Alex asked dubiously.

“Yeah. Last year we had a bunch of seniors on the team so when they left . . . just please think about it?”

Alex sighed. “Anything for you, babe.”

Willie smiled and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, leading them to the cafeteria.

\--------

The bell rang and the noise of thirty students standing up and shuffling out the door echoed around the classroom. Reggie closed his notebook and began putting it into his bag as he stood up.

“Mr. Peters, would you mind just staying for a moment?”

“Oh, uh,” Reggie looked around nervously, but then shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

He finished putting his stuff away and walked up to his English teacher Mr. Molina’s desk. He already felt a sinking feeling in his gut, sure he was in trouble. He tried to remind himself that he hadn’t actually done anything, but it was futile.

Mr. Molina laughed not unkindly at the look of thinly veiled panic on his student’s face.

“Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”

Reggie let out a breath of relief, realizing a second too late Mr. Molina could probably read all his emotions on his face. Oh well, it’s not like he hadn’t read all the essays Reggie had shamelessly overshared in.

“You’re one of my best--and daresay favorite--students, and as you may know, I am the faculty adviser for the Mock Trial team, which unfortunately is down some members this year and has some spots to be filled, so I was hoping you might be interested.”

“I don’t--what do you even do in Mock Trial?” All Reggie knew was that it was like court, and that Willie was the captain of the team. Besides that he really knew nothing.

“The team consists of lawyers and witnesses, and we’re given a case and everyone has a role to play. And then there are matches where teams face off in a trial. It’s very fun and the team becomes a sort of family.”

“Uh huh. And why do you want me?” 

“Like I said, you’re one of my best students. And I think you’d enjoy it. Just think about it, okay?”

“Thanks. Okay, I will. Can I get back to you later?” Reggie wasn’t quite sure why he asked because he was already planning to agree. 

“Sure,” He grinned at Reggie. “Go enjoy your lunch break, and tell Julie I say hi!”

\------

By the time Reggie got to the cafeteria, which was a floor below English and all the way down the hall, the rest of his friends were already seated at their usual table. He sped up his pace a bit and slid into his seat next to Luke.

“Hey, guys. Oh, Julie, your dad says hi.”

Julie smiled. Reggie couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously that Julie got to have a dad as awesome as Mr. Molina, but he quickly pushed that thought away.

“Sup, dude.” Willie extended his arm for a fist bump. Ever since him and Alex had started dating it had been like Willie was always a part of their friend group, fitting in seamlessly. “I was just telling everyone that the Mock Trial team is short a few members and so if anyone’s interested, that’d be awesome.”

Reggie rolled his eyes. “First Mr. Molina, now you. Apparently something about me screams Mock Trial. But, yeah, sure; I’m down.”

Willie grinned. “Sweet! And Alex also agreed to join.”

“Fuck yeah I did. It’s gonna be a party,” Alex added.

Julie sighed. “My dad’s been trying to get me to join forever, and now that you guys are doing it . . . Can’t say no to hanging out with my friends.”

Everyone looked at Luke, the last of the group who has not yet agreed to join the team. Luke rolls his eyes at his friends, but between Reggie’s pleading look, Julie hitting him on the arm, and Alex and Willie’s “dude” and “come on!” he made up his mind. Luke looked at his friends.

“Okay, I’m in.”


End file.
